The End of Busou Shinki: The Last Valkyrie
by Aga Recitativo
Summary: In a world ridden by bureaucracy and corporate greed; sentient dolls called Busou Shinki takes the toll as they lose their rights that they have never been able to fight for. Now that they have a chance to fight for their freedom when they gathered the exiles in the Middle East, their creators once again pit them against one another in a bid to be able to regain their past lives.


The year is 20XX.

A few years after terrorist attacks, a large network of black market dealings and outlawed fights involving the fully-autonomous dolls, _Busou_ _Shinki_ , the United States declared a nation-wide ban on all products under the brand and on artificial intelligence in which was a popular feature included with all Shinkis. Artificial intelligence research was also halted in lieu of these incidents and the ban started a domino effect; causing many other countries to also apply the same ban. Soon after, the ban had spread worldwide. Naturally, there were those who disagree with the ban; calling it "irresponsible" as the sentience of Shinkis meant that they should also have rights and not be undermined. These people and their Shinkis formed a group called _Megami Liberta_ which aims to give autonomy to all Shinkis regardless of their affiliation, by means of force or otherwise. The United Nations then unanimously agreed that they were a terrorist organization that is a threat to world peace. Japan, being the country of origin of these Shinkis, was then pressured into creating an anti-terror organization to combat Megami Liberta on their home ground in the Middle East; the _Busou Shinki Peace Dispatch._ They were authorized to reactivate confiscated Shinki units and use them as disposable soldiers after wiping their AI and engaging manual controls.

Much to the chagrin of the Busou Shinki Peace Dispatch, they were largely ineffective despite their numbers. "Project V" was then started as an attempt to more effectively combat Megami Liberta, by leaving the Shinkis' AI intact and then training them as they would professional battling Shinkis. The project was backed by key defense contractors who would supply the subjects of the project with experimental weapons.

This is the story of the first batch that made it out of training as part of Project V. The _Valkyrie Squadron._

And my story as I regain and make my way back to my Master.

[March 21st 0342 Hours]

[Operation Vanguard]

[Somewhere in the Middle East]

"…yrie"

I awoke to a voice in the pitch darkness.

"This texture… Sand?"

I struggled and dug myself up into a clearing where I saw a bright full moon, and a few dozen broken Shinkis. Most of them were part of my squad. The drones we flew in with were also up in flames.

"All Valkyrie units; I want a damned status report! Over!"

The commander's voice rang in my ears as I tried to regain my composure. Reaching out to a communicator on the ground, I had realized I lost my own and much of my armaments.

"Copy, this is Valkyrie 02, Nibelung. Heavy casualties. Some are missing and my weapons too. Over."

"Commander Nur here, 02. Your mission still stands. Do what you have to do, over."

"…affirmative. Requesting additional armaments, over."

"I've already requisitioned the experimental wing binders and buster rifle to your location. Valkyrie 66 will bring it to you. Sit tight, and eyes up. Over."

"Affirmative. I will look for survivors, over."

"Copy. And don't you die yet, Nibelung. You're the only _Altlene_ series at our disposal. Over and out."

Commander Nur as bossy as usual… Still, I don't intend to die here.

I looked around to see if I can find anyone who survived and if I can salvage any weapons. A lot of us were third generation models, just like the Arnval Mk. II type on my feet. Her lower body is missing and her CSC Core struck. She's beyond saving. Attached to her arm braces were two M8 Light Sabers meant for close combat.

"I guess I'll settle with these."

Being an Altlene type, I was meant for close range combat anyways. The armor I have also given me survivability and mobility needed to combat ranged attackers. Just like _before_ , I have to work with my strengths and be wary of how others can exploit my weaknesses.

I looked up at the cloudless skies of the Middle East. It's as if it's always summer in here.

Two bright red glints of light shine near the white moon. Looks like enemy scouts, a fighter-type Shinki? I don't have any ranged weapons and I can't get close with a damaged flight unit. If I let them fly around any longer, I can lose the incoming equipment to them. I can't let it fall into their hands!

"Maybe if I use the claw unit…"

There was a claw function on my armor wings. The servos are probably strong enough to throw a small object far away. If I clamp one of the light sabers on it, I might just hit one of them.

I activated one of the light sabers and clamped it onto the claw. Arching the wing-claw backward, I locked-on to the enemy scout.

"Just a little closer… Lead the shot…"

My computers calculated the trajectory and range, giving a red-lock and a beeping signal.

"There!"

I twisted my torso and swung the wing-arm towards the sky; letting go of the clamp on the light saber and it went out flying like a shining boomerang. After a few seconds, it landed right on target and sliced through its wings. Sliced into two, I can see the silhouette of both parts of the enemy Shinki falling down. The other scout then sped towards me. I drew the other M8 Light Saber and braced against the incoming enemy. She transformed mid-air and revealed a large sword, I reacted by parrying her blade with my own.

"How dare you do that to onee-chan!"

"You're just terrorists anyway! I've dealt with your kind before!"

"How dare you!"

The blonde haired Shinki overpowers me with her heavier blade and superior servos. As the light saber flies up into the air I lost my stance and fell backward.

"Die!"

I saw her raise up her sword to take another swing and I instinctively covered my face and looked away, before hearing a loud crash just in front of me. Looking back, the blonde haired in front of me was gone; and was instead was on the ground with a dark armored Shinki sitting on top of her.

"Wait! No-"

The dark armored Shinki silenced the enemy Shinki by plunging her own blade into her CSC Core.

"Alter…"

"Aren't you a lucky one, Nibelung."

She stood up and offered her hand to me. As I took her hand, a flash of memory rushed into me. The crowds were cheering in a bright stage and we shook hands. After a brief moment, I came to and realized that we are now on a different battlefield, and as allies. The Arnval Tempesta type Shinki then got me up back on my feet. There were two attaché cases next to her; those must be the experimental equipment.

"Commander Nur here, I see you've linked up with 66. Over."

"Affirmative. Commencing the next step of the operation. Over."

"Listen, 02. The buster rifle's output isn't stable enough yet with one generator. Establish a direct link with 66's generator and destroy the airfield. Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear. Over."

Alter then assisted with attaching the wing binders to the hard points on my back. Apparently, it's supposed to have the next generation solar wind generator, too. She also attached a cable from her back-unit to the wing binder's generators.

"Connection complete. Stabilizing output now."

I picked up the buster rifle from the attaché case and entrenched my wing-claws on the ground to absorb the recoil from the shot.

"Don't push yourself now, Nibelung."

"I know! Target confirmed: Enemy airbase. Locking on."

I set my eyes on the airbase a few kilometers away from us and got a lock-confirming beep.

"Generator outputs stable. Critical mass confirmed. Now, Nibelung!"

"Firing!"

After I pulled the trigger a large pillar of light appears in front of the rifle, with an appropriately heavy back blast around me. My hands tremble at the recoil of the rifle, but just as I was about to lose control, Alter held it together with me and gave me a reassuring nod. We then directed the rifle a few degrees upwards to wipe out the rest of the airbase's facilities. It's still hard to believe that in a matter of seconds a weapon that is held by a Shinki can reduce a base of that size into smoldering rocks.

"66 here. Target destruction confirmed. Returning to the Hummingbird."

"Copy. Well done. Link up with the rest of the squad and return. Out."

"You heard the commander, let's get moving."

With that, our first mission to gain a foothold in the Middle East was a success, with many sacrifices.

But then after looking back at all the Shinki carcasses behind me, I have a feeling that we are all just disposable soldiers; fighting a proxy war between two human factions.

"Don't worry, Nibelung, I won't let you end up like that."

"… _not like my Master"_


End file.
